


Madney Drabbles

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 22,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my Tumblr page.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 36
Kudos: 27
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so I can keep them all in one place!

“I got you a gift.” 

Maddie looked up when Chimney spoke, an eyebrow raised before she took the wrapped object from his outstretched arms, “Whats the occasion?” 

He shrugged, “Does there have to be one?” 

With a laugh, she ripped open the wrapping paper, a confused expression on her face when she realised what it was. “Why are you giving me last years calendar?” 

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes, moving towards her before he flicked it open. There he was in all his half-naked glory, Mr April. She bit down on her lip, staring for perhaps a moment too long, clearing her throat, “Theres only April in this...” 

Chimney laughed, “Well, the thought of you looking at Mr September was a bit too much to handle.” He mumbled, pulling her body towards his, his hands on her hips. “Just thought you’d want a reminder of who you’re dating when I’m not here.” 

When her arms wrapped around his shoulders, they both grinned at each other, “I’ll treasure it.” 

“That’s good because I have about 20 more of those.”


	2. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You just threw up three times, you’re not fine.”

“You just threw up three times, you’re not fine.” 

Maddie was stubborn, a glare fixed on her face and her arms folding as she looked at her boyfriend. “I’m absolutely fine, just go to work.” She insisted, resisting the urge to pout when he still didn’t move. 

“Seriously, I’ll be fine, you can’t just stay here and listen to me throw up all day. There’s people out there who actually need your help and I’m not one of those people.” She dropped her folded arms to gently push at his chest, her nose scrunching up in disgust when he pressed his lips against hers. 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, gross. Now leave.” Another wave of sickness washed over her but she bit down hard on her lip after she took a deep breath. He was almost out the door, just a few more seconds and she’d be free to run to the bathroom for the fourth time that morning.

Chimney looked concerned, a pained expression on his face as he fought with the urge to stay but the need to go to work. “Fine.” He finally mumbled, grabbing his bag, looking back at the woman who had somehow gone paler than she already had been. “I’m calling to check on you every hour.” She just nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak without throwing up. Instead, she waved and moved to practically shove him out the door. With a forced smile, she closed the door behind him and practically ran to the bathroom the moment the coast was clear.


	3. Urgent Care or ER?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Urgent Care or ER? Those are your two options, we’re not staying here.”

“Urgent Care or ER? Those are your two options, we’re not staying here.” 

Chimney groaned as he closed his eyes, shaking his head and immediately regretting it. “Just a few more minutes.” He mumbled, resting his back against the concrete wall behind him. He wasn’t sure when the team had called his girlfriend but when she walked in with a disappointed look on her face, he knew he was in trouble.

She had told him before he left for work that morning that he wasn’t well enough to go in, that he was pushing himself too hard. But he had insisted he was absolutely fine - he had been slammed hard against a wall the day before by someone they had been treating during a psychotic break. Chimney had insisted he was fine at the time, but he was sure he had broken at least one rib and quite possibly a mild concussion. Maddie had noticed the moment he had taken off his shirt for bed that night after he spent the evening wincing and taking deep breaths. 

The pain had gotten significantly worse as the day passed and he knew he was in for one hell of a lecture when he had been treated appropriately. He was broken from his thoughts when Maddie spoke again, “ER, there we go I’be made the decision for you, now get up slowly.” Somehow her voice was caring and angry at the same time, the thought made him chuckle a little as he moved with Maddie’s and Hen’s help. He could feel the disappointment radiate from the two main women in his life but he offered them a sheepish smile, “ER it is!” He tried to lighten the mood, to no avail.


	4. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Maybe you should sit down.”

“Maybe you should sit down.” 

“I don’t need to sit down. Maybe you should sit down.” 

Chimney raised an eyebrow and smirked at his wife’s snarky reply, “Wow, Buck wasn’t lying, you are a horrible sick person.” 

Her glare settled on him and he shrugged his shoulders, “That’s fine, you stay standing, I’ll just be here to catch you when you finally collapse from how exhausted you are and then I’ll tell your brother he was right.” 

He knew he had won when she pouted, “Fine, I’ll sit but only because I want to, not because I need to.”


	5. Can we leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Can we leave?”

“Can we leave?” 

Chimney looked at his girlfriend, concerned, “But we’re next on the karaoke...” He put his beer down on the table in front of them when he noticed how pale she had gone, his hand immediately going to her forehead to check her temperature. It seemed normal but she looked as though she was about to throw up. 

The moment he had thought it, it was too late. He heard Buck ask his sister if she was okay, whilst Chimney sat there with vomit on his shirt and Maddie apologising before he shook his head and helped her up, “Yeah, we can leave.”


	6. I’m Fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m fine.” And then her immediately passing out.

She was fine. 

At least that was what she kept telling herself, and Chimney whenever he asked. Which had been about a hundred times since they had woken up and told her she looked awful. 

She was absolutely fine. 

Despite the fact a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her, followed immediately by nausea. Maybe she wasn’t fine but it would pass, she wasn’t about to give her boyfriend the satisfaction of being right just as he was about to leave for work. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” She wondered how many times she had said that already, and she had only been awake for an hour. She felt hot, her hands were shaking and despite the words that fell from her lips, the paramedic seemingly anticipated what was about to happen as he stepped forward, catching her the moment her knees buckled. 

“That’s a funny looking fine.”


	7. Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “is there someone else?”

“Is there someone else?”

Chimney stared at his girlfriend, shocked she would even think there could be anyone else, let alone say it aloud. “Of course not.” His answer was quick, defensive because he was offended at the notion but Maddie took his defensiveness as guilt. 

There were tears in her eyes which was enough for him to drop his shoulders, “Theres no one else, Maddie, there will never be anyone else.” He hoped that answer would be enough, his eyes looking directly into hers to really drive the point home. 

“Then why are you avoiding me? Why won’t you touch me? I don’t understand, if there isn’t someone else... you don’t want me anymore?” 

They had been dating for over a year, he had let himself forget about both of their individual insecurities because he had never felt happier but he also imagined the pregnancy hormones were not helping, “God, Maddie - no, yes, I want you, I always want you. Shit, I’m sorry.” Now he felt the guilt, his intentions hadn’t been to hurt her, he had hoped she wouldn’t notice. He was meant to be helping her avoid any stress, she had already been warned about her high blood pressure. 

Without warning, he pulled his top from over his head, revealing the bandage carefully placed over a wound he had gotten when trying to get through a tight place whilst out on a call. “I didn’t want you to worry.” He admitted, “Or fuss over me when you should be focusing on you.” 

When he said it out loud he knew it was stupid. Maddie had been a nurse, she would have seen worse but he had promised her he would be careful. “Well you failed, you asshole.” The woman punched his arm before she angrily wiped at the tears that had fallen. “Idiot.”


	8. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.”

“I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.” 

Maddie couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her husband, before she bent down in front of him, “You’re an idiot.” She agreed, “An idiot with a huge lump on his head.” 

She gently brushed her fingers against the rather large egg shaped bump that had formed on his forehead, causing him to wince. “I can’t believe you ran into a wall,” She looked behind her at their two giggling children who had dropped their water guns the moment their dad had slipped and went smack into the wall. “And how many times do I have to tell the three of you about messing around with water in the house?” 

She was doing her best to look as stern as she possibly could but the grinning faces of Amelia and Henry were putting her off, “It was daddy’s fault.” Their daughter quickly rattled, “He ran in the house.” The youngest of the two continued for his sister. 

“I know and that’s why he’s an idiot.”


	9. Don’t Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

“You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

Maddie sobbed as she spoke, her hand tightly gripping at Howie’s. The rhythmic beating of the monitor filled the room, alongside the gentle pumping of the machine that was keeping him alive. 

It had been a normal day, he had dropped her off at work because she was going out with Josh at the end of her shift, she had kissed him goodbye and he had told her he loved her. She had reciprocated only with the words “you too” as she so often did, thinking she had the rest of her life to finally say those words and not feel as though they meant so much less than any actions. 

She regretted not telling him she loved him too, in that moment, and she promised herself if he woke up, she would say it every day as often as she possibly could because she was safe. It didn’t have to be the automatic response she had once had in an attempt to soothe or allieviate Doug. She should have just said it and meant it because it was how she felt right then for Howie and only Howie. 

“Please don’t die...” She whispered again, tears falling into his hand as she ducked down to rest her head on the hospital bed and sobbed. “I’ll do anything, just please don’t leave me.”


	10. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention”

Chimney groaned, he loved his wife, he really did but he was exhausted. It had been a long twenty four hour shift and he had planned on getting home, saying hello to his two girls and then putting his feet up so he could watch mindless television until it was an appropriate time to sleep. 

Maddie had other ideas though, having sat down on the couch next to him, watching their daughter play for a moment before she started to talk about her day, what Amelia had done, what he wanted for dinner... he could only nod as his eyes remained on the screen in front of him in the hopes she would get the hint. She didn’t.

She had resorted to poking him in the arm and then in the side, “I’m not going to stop poking you until give me some attention.” She grinned when he finally looked at her with a stern expression on his face.

That look was undermined when he whined her name out and she pouted, “Chim, just five minutes of your attention please and then I promise, double promise, I will leave you alone.” 

With a huff, he turned to the woman, who gave him the “I’ll be with you in one second” finger as she stood up and picked up their two year old daughter to bring her over to them. “I thought you’d notice when you walked in but...” The woman held the little girl up so she was standing on her lap to show off her top. 

And then she waited for the two words to register in her tired husbands mind as he looked from Amelia, to the top, and then at her, a confused expression on his face before it finally clicked. “Big sister?” His eyes widened as he took the toddler from her mother’s lap, both of them laughing when he started to press his lips all over Maddie’s face in slobbery, excitable kisses, “This is amazing!” 

Well, she had his attention.


	11. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Stop trying to act like you aren’t bleeding out in front of me! This is serious!”

“Stop trying to act like you aren’t bleeding out in front of me! This is serious!”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic.” Maddie winced as she shifted a little, as Howie pressed his hand harder against her bleeding shoulder. 

He was quick to shake his head, his face pale and his breathing heavy, “There’s so much blood, Maddie, too much blood... I don’t know when help is going to come.” She could hear the panic in his voice, the way his voice cracked as tears fell down his face. 

“Y-you’re not meant to... show fear, it’s not...” She took a deep breath, “It’s not helpful.” He knew she was right but he couldn’t think straight, his girlfriend was bleeding profously, and they were in the aftermath of an earthquake, he didn’t know how long it would be before an ambulance arrived. 

“Please stop looking at me like I’m dying,” She gave him a pained smile, her hand moving to his cheek to gently brush her finger against the soft skin there. “I love you.” 

The concern flashed in his eyes when she said those three words, but he’d had enough. “We aren’t waiting.” He finally decided, moving quickly to take off his top, tying it around the wound before he lifted her up. “You’re going to be okay, I got you.” 

“I know.” Maddie whispered as her head rested on his shoulder, “I know you do.”


	12. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “why do I always feel as though I’m not good enough for anyone?”

“Why do I always feel as though I’m not good enough for anyone?” 

They had been laying in bed when he spoke, he was still feeling the effects of the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed with Karen, and Maddie was playing with his hair as she watched him.

The words made her pause, and she took a deep breath. The way he sounded was enough to make her heart break, and the way he refused to look at her in his moment of vulnerability caused an overwhelming surge of adoration for the man to run though her body. He had been through so much, he had been hurt so many times and still, he loved with everything in him. He gave her and everyone around them his entire self, no matter what. 

Perhaps all he wanted was for someone to do the same for him, just once. 

“You’re good enough for me.” She whispered, “I love you.” Apart from the phone call, in which she had used those words in the hopes he would know something was wrong, she hadn’t spoken those three words to him. She felt them, she understood that but after so many years of just saying them, often whilst beginning for Doug to stop hurting her, she hadn’t felt confident that she’d be able to say them aloud and not think of the man she had once loved. 

Howie didn’t say anything, he just looked at her with tears in his eyes, “I love you so much, I’m sorry if I’ve ever let you doubt that for even a second. You are the most amazing man I have ever met, the kindest, funniest, sweetest..” She emphasised each word with a gentle kiss to his forehead, then his cheek, his nose and eventually, his lips. 

“You’re stuck with me, I couldn’t imagine loving anyone more...” She smirked as she pushed him fully onto his back so she could move her body on top of his, her hands moving down to the bottom of his top so she could start pulling it up. “I want to get married to you, I want to have your babies.” She shyly smiled as she watched his face to gage his reaction - he was grinning, and she was relieved, “And I want to make love to you to show you...” 

The paramedic pulled her down by her shoulders, so he could crash their lips together, the self-doubt forgotten for a moment. Hen might be leaving him but he finally had something, someone, special who loved him no matter what, even in his darkest moments of insecurity.


	13. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Look at me—just breathe, okay?”

She woke up confused, struggling to find the air she needed to breathe, her chest tight and her body shaking. Chimney was sat upright and rubbing her back within seconds, “Look at me—just breathe, okay?” His voice was calming and reassuring, his touch was gentle and loving but she still felt helpless. 

It had been at least half a year since her last panic attack, Chimney always knew how to calm her down but she was too caught up in the nightmare she had been woken from. “It’s going to be okay.” His lips were pressed to her hair and he moved the hand that wasn’t on her back to take her hand in his. He squeezed each of her fingers, in an attempt to bring her back into the present. 

She had been doing okay, they had been doing good. But Athena had broken the news that Tara had been murdered by her husband just a few months after Maddie had tried to help her. He had spent the night holding her as she cried, telling him how she had failed. Nothing he said or did would change her mind as she grieved for the woman who so easily could have been her. 

It had opened a can of worms. And he had seen it coming, he held her in his arms that night as she cried herself to sleep. The sleep hadn’t lasted long before she suddenly sat up and reached for her chest, her breathing heavy and staggered. He could remember the first time he had seen her have a panic attack, she had struggled to keep it down, to hide the panic in her eyes and the way she struggled to find her breath. 

“There’s nothing you could have done, this is not on you.” He didn’t know if she was listening to him, but he kept whispering words of comfort, promising her it wasn’t her fault, that he loved her, that she was safe. Eventually, her breathing slowed and she moved to cuddle into his side, her eyes closed but her body still shaking. She wasn’t pushing him away, it was the most he could ask for right then. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”


	14. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’d like it if you stayed.”

“I’d like it if you stayed.” 

Maddie looked at him as she spoke, her hand moving to grab onto his as she smiled. Since she had met Chimney on the day he had helped her to feel safe in her own home, they had gotten closer. They often text each other, had movie nights, buff-Friday’s, karaoke nights... just the two of them. And he more than respected her boundaries. 

They weren’t dating, she was still hiding out from her husband, trying to heal from from the marriage that had very nearly killed her. Still could if he ever found her. 

She still wanted him to stay though, it was late and he didn’t have to leave. She felt safe when he was around and his shoulder was comfortable, “Okay...” He smiled as he sat back down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders so she could move back to rest her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing once again. 

“Thank you for staying.” She mumbled, realising her hand was still in his, he hadn’t pulled away and so, she didn’t make a move to do the same. She hadn’t known him very long but she had never felt safer.


	15. Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy.”

“Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy.” Maddie whispered to her bump as she smiled, she was only three weeks from the due date and Howie was on full alert.

Only full alert meant going to work and then texting her as much as he could, as well as phoning her at least once every hour to check on her. His voice was excited and hopeful, but she knew he was panicked about missing out on meeting their son the moment he made his much anticipated arrival into the world. 

She groaned when she heard her phone ringing again, resting a hand on her stomach as her unborn son kicked. With a roll of her eyes and a forced smile, she answered the phone, “No, I’m not in labour and if I was, I’d have phoned.”


	16. Hugs & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.”

“What are you doing here?” Chimney looked at his girlfriend in confusion, his head immediately going to the ‘theres something wrong with the baby’ place that is did far too often. 

He relaxed when she laughed, “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.” It was his first seventy-two hour shift in months and at six months pregnant, and off work that day, she had felt extra needy at home. There was no hesitation in the way he wrapped both his arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead, her nose and then her lips, both of them grinning as he did so. 

“You two are so gross.” Buck mumbled, scrunching his nose up before he knelt down in front of his sister, both his hands on her ever growing bump, “Your parents are so, so gross, aren’t they, Buck Junior?” Maddie rolled her eyes at his excitable baby voice, leaning against her fiance, “Hello to you too, Evan and we’ve already told you we aren’t calling our kid BJ.”


	17. One Last Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “one last kiss?”

“One last kiss?” 

Maddie sighed when he spoke, pressing her forehead against his, before she took a deep breath in an attempt to stop herself from crying. She’d be doing plenty of that the moment he left. “I wish I could come with you.” She finally said, “I should be there for you.” 

It was the same conversation they had had a hundred times over the past few days since he had found out his dad had died. Albert had flown back straight away but Chimney was hesitant to leave his family, especially for a man who he wasn’t sure would do the same for him. “I wish you could come too...”

“And me, daddy!” He broke away from his wife to look down at their three year old daughter, looking up at him with big, sad eyes. He had never been away from them before, she didn’t understand and if he was honest, he didn’t understand. Maddie and his family at the 118 had pushed him to it, telling him he would regret it if he didn’t go. South Korea was so far from his home and the people he loved though. 

So far from Maddie and Amelia, and the thus far unnamed baby boy Maddie was carrying - the main reason she couldn’t get on the plane with him, only two weeks away from her due date. “I’ll be back in a few days.” He promised, kneeling down to hug the tiny brunette, “I love you to the moon and back.” He whispered to her, wiping away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, as she nodded.

“Love you morer.” She exclaimed, trying to give him a big smile as he got back up and found Maddie’s lips suddenly against his own, her hands finding their way to the back of his neck. Pulling away, breathless, only when Amelia expressed her disgust in the same way her uncle so often did, “Gross!!” 

“Love you all, all three of you. I’ll be back soon.” He bent down one more time to rest a gentle kiss against her stomach, “Try and keep him in until I’m home.” 

He didn’t look back when he joined the queue to get through security, trying to remind himself he would be back before he knew it. It was only a few days in a country that seemed a whole world away.


	18. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I want to hear you sing!”

“I want to hear you sing!” 

“You’ve heard me sing!” Chimney looked at his girlfriend when she spoke, a confused look on his face. They sang karaoke together at least once a week, it was their thing. 

“No, I want to hear you sing now, to the baby.” Maddie giggled as she pointed to her stomach, as though that much had been obvious. He had only walked in from work ten minutes before, to find her laying on the couch, shirtless as she gently rubbed circles on the tiniest bump that was forming at just eighteen weeks. Her voice had been gently filling the otherwise silent apartment, he had heard her the moment he walked through the door, a soft rendition of ‘Your Song’ which he and interrupted accidentally. 

“I think the bean would much rather hear you sing.” His head shook and he moved to kneel beside the couch, his head coming to rest on her stomach. “The little bean can hear us now, so you have to sing with me.”

The pout always won him over, they both knew that, and her eyes sparkled with delight when he finally relented, “Fine, anything for you two.”


	19. Get Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Could you come get me?”

“Could you come get me?”

“From Hershey? Maddie...” His heart broke when he heard a sob on the other end of the phone and he looked over at Hen, doing nothing to alleviate the concerned look on her face when he shook his head. He knew he shouldn’t have let her go without him, but she had insisted she would be fine. 

“Please.” He knew the drive there would be long, even longer with the knowledge Maddie needed him and he was thousands of miles away. “I’ll leave now.” He told her, before she hung up and he was left to look around the firehouse, Bobby only nodded at him, knowing both the Buckley’s had been forced to return home for a funeral. 

“I’m so sorry...” Chimney knew he was leaving the team another man short but Maddie needed him. He smiled when Hen gave his shoulder a squeeze before he made his way down the stairs, wishing he’d had ignored her in the first place and just gone.


	20. Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t want to get up-you’re comfy.”

“I don’t want to get up-you’re comfy.” 

“We can’t just stay in bed all day.” Chimney laughed, but didn’t make any attempt to move. For the first time in weeks the stars had aligned and they had their first day off at the same time, he wanted to make the most of every second. 

For his girlfriend that apparently meant snuggling up to him, a leg wrapped around his, her head on his chest and an arm tightly wrapped around his waist. Her eyes were still closed when he had suggested they do something with their day and his words only made her grip on him tighter. 

“Just a little bit longer.” She mumbled, before she tilted her head up to look at him, her eyes opening as she grinned. “Or we could do something else...” 

It only took a second for him to understand what she meant as her hand moved from his waist, her fingers dancing along his skin. “I guess we can stay in bed a little longer.”


	21. Sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please stop rolling your sleeves up, it’s terribly distracting.”

“Please stop rolling your sleeves up, it’s terribly distracting.” The brunette bit down on her bottom lip after she spoke, her gaze on his arms before she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. He had been at it for the past hour, rolling his sleeves up, and then changing his mind moments later, before he was too warm again so the motion repeated. 

If she was being honest with herself, she suspected he was doing it on purpose. Which meant he had either overheard her conversation with Josh when she had ranted how Howie had rolled the sleeves up of his uniform to wash the dishes when she was visiting the firehouse one day and she hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off him, or Josh had told him. The first scenario was more likely. 

“You don’t... like it...?” He smirked, and waggled his eyebrows, not able to stop himself from laughing when her face turned bright red. “You don’t want to jump my bones?” He was getting closer and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss the cocky smirk from his face or she wanted to hit him. 

“I mean... look at how the shirt squeezes at the muscle here...” He had definitely overhead the entire conversation, “How...” She couldn’t stand it anymore, she crashed their lips together, grabbing onto his shirt with a moan to pull him closer.

“I hate you.”

He laughed after she had pulled away, “Sure you do,” He winked, moving only to begin pulling his shirt over his head, to be stopped by his pouting girlfriend. 

“Keep it on.”


	22. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “May I have this dance?”

“May I have this dance?” 

With a giggle, she took his outstretched hand, so he could pull her up from her place on the couch. “You’re so cheesy.” She lightly teased, her lips upturned in a massive smile when he winked at her. 

Only a few hours before, they were standing in that very apartment, two pregnancy tests in her hands. They were going to be parents and whilst it wasn’t planned, neither were sure they could be any happier. Sometimes the best things came from surprises. 

They had sat on the couch, eating Chinese food and discussing baby names, who they would tell first, how long to wait before they told everyone and what they would do about work. They had months to figure everything out but, giddy with complete joy and shock, they rambled on until Chimney had taken out his phone, before John Legend’s All of Me started playing on the speakers.

That was how she found herself, just seconds later, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, their foreheads pressed together as they slow danced in the living room.

Minutes later, they both laughed as he twirled her around, causing her to hit her leg on the side of the couch, “We’re going to need a bigger place!” He suddenly exclaimed, her head nodding in agreement.


	23. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maddie waking Chimney up early because she’s not feeling well.

It had been an hour since she had woken up. The sickness came in waves and she shivered despite wrapping the blanket tighter around her. She debated whether she should wake her sleeping boyfriend up, it was already two in the morning and he had to be up for work in five hours. 

Her heart thumped uncomfortably against her chest and eventually, she gave in. It wasn’t as though he could do much to make her feel better, but she wanted him to hold her. Slowly, Maddie held her hand out and hesitated before she touched his shoulder – she was always the one taking care of other people and she had spent so many years hiding any sign of pain or sickness because Doug had only ever seen it as a weakness he could exploit. 

Chimney wasn’t like that though, she reminded herself. Chimney loved her and he would want to comfort her if she was sick. She just didn’t know how to be the one being looked after, being held when she cried was entirely different from being completely helpless. Which was how she felt right then, her body shaking despite the beads of sweat on her forehead. 

No, she needed him.

Her hand squeezed his shoulder gently, before she moved to shake him when he didn’t initially stir. When she whispered his name, she heard a groan before his eyes opened, “I don’t feel well.” 

He didn’t hesitate to sit up, any thoughts of tiredness forgotten as he turned on the lamp and put one hand on her forehead and another on her wrist to check her pulse. “You’re warm and your pulse is a little fast.” With a frown, he saw the way her cheeks went from flushed to pale within seconds, and he already knew what was about to happen. His movements were as quick as they could be, standing up to grab the waste basket they had in the corner and practically throwing it under her chin when he got back to the bed.

It was well timed because barely a second later, the stench of vomit filled the air. It took a few moments before she pulled back and he took it from her, setting it nearby just in case. “I think you have food poisoning.” He told her, and she nodded her head in agreement, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. You can go back to bed, you have work.” 

His eyebrow raised and he took a few tissues they kept on the bedside table to gently wipe around her mouth, his lips against her forehead. “I’ll text Bobby, let him know I’m taking care of my girl. What did you grab on the way home?” Maddie had finished earlier than him and he had eaten at the firehouse so he knew she would have only grabbed something convenient between work and the apartment. 

“I had a burrito from that place we like…” Her nose scrunched up, her words slightly slurred with tiredness as her eyes closed. 

“I don’t like that place anymore.” He laughed, watching her for a moment until he headed to the bathroom with the waste basket, moving quickly to wash it out in case she needed it again. Once he returned it to a space next to her bed where she could access it easily, he sent a text to Bobby, not expecting a reply but he still got one five minutes later when he had settled himself next to his girlfriend. 

“Bobby says it’s fine, he hopes you feel better soon.” All he got was a grunt in return, his hand rubbing circles on her back, until he felt her finally relax beneath his touch, her breathing had settled and he knew she had fallen asleep. His back was against the headboard as he watched her – he had seen people a lot sicker and he knew in twenty four hours she would be back to herself but it didn’t stop the level of concern he felt. Seeing her in any form of pain always hurt him too.

With a sigh, he shifted a little closer to her so he could keep a better eye on her, knowing he wouldn’t be falling back asleep anytime soon. Not until she was feeling better.


	24. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Did I say that out loud?”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“That you want to marry me?” Chimney let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, “Uh yes?” 

She blushed and bit down on her lip, the laughter and confidence she had displayed only seconds before, completely gone. She didn’t move from his arms, but he could practically feel how uncomfortable she was right then. 

The words had only slipped out as she laughed, both of them still in their post-sex haze of complete love and adoration, laying naked in each other’s arms as he gently tickled her side and had been going through all the things he loved most about her body. He had moved his hand with each point - from the small dimples on her lower back, to the beauty spot on her waist.

And then between giggles, she had spoken the words ‘marry me, Howie’ and he had paused. Not because the words weren’t everything he wanted but because he hadn’t expected her to say them. He was still figuring out a way to approach the subject with her. When her silence fell, it would be easy to assume she hadn’t meant what she said but he knew she was honest, she wouldn’t say anything she didn’t mean. 

“Was that a proposal?” He finally said, in an attempt to lighten the mood, a grin on his face when he pushed her onto her back and pressed his lips to her neck, “Because you’re going to have to buy me an expensive ring, I’m not cheap.” With a wink, his heart skipped a beat when she laughed again, her hands moving to his hair before she let out a small, satisfied sigh. 

“That could be arranged.”


	25. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Should you be drinking that much?”

“Should you be drinking that much?” 

“I’m fine! I’m good! This is great! We are celebrating, remember?” Chimney wrapped his arms around Buck, laughing before the youngest Buckley grinned, shaking his head. 

“Maddie is going to kill me.”

The paramedic gasped, “Maddie! Take me to Maddie, where is she?” As he looked around, Buck desperately tried to catch Hen’s eye, to no avail as he watched her laugh with Athena and Karen. Chimney was way too drunk to be able to make it home alone but he was too scared to turn up to the Buckley-Han apartment with him as drunk as he was. His sisters lecture would be long and tedious, especially after he promised he would keep an eye on the man when she had to slip out a little earlier. 

They had been celebrating the news that they were getting a 118 baby, but Maddie had left just a few hours previously, the morning sickness getting the best of her. Of course, Chimney had offered to call it a night with her but Buck, in all his wisdom, had convinced him otherwise. He was going to be a daddy soon, he should celebrate it! 

Only, he had promised his sister he wouldn’t let the father of her unborn child drink too much. Maybe he had taken his eye off the ball when he had decided to take over the karaoke machine, and maybe he had gotten distracted playing pool before he finally checked on the celebrating dad to be. And by then it was far too late. 

With a groan, he knew he had to face the music, Maddie was a whole foot shorter than him but she still terrified him. “Let’s take you to Maddie, then. No more of that—“ He took the beer and pushed it away from him, “Let’s hope she’s asleep or we are in so much trouble.”


	26. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Look at me-just breathe, okay?”

“Look at me-just breath, okay?”

She could hear the panic in his voice and she quickly shook her head, “N-no, I’m not having the baby here, Chim, do something.”

He felt helpless, there was nothing he could do right then. There had been an earthquake on their way to the hospital, not quite as severe as her first experience but enough that they were stuck in stand-still traffic, miles from the hospital and will little to no chance of an ambulance making it to them on time.

When they had left the house, both of them excited and eager, they thought they had plenty of time to get there. It was the day before the due date, the day they had been waiting for had finally arrived until he had slammed his car into the car in front of him when everyone swerved to avoid every other car. Luckily, they were uninjured, but the stress levels were rising. Her contractions were coming faster, she was getting louder, and more frustrated.

She knew it was out of his control but right then, all she could think was that she was about to have her first baby in a car, in the middle of an L.A. disaster. The tears started to fall and she shook her head again, “No, I can’t do this. This wasn’t the plan. We had a plan.” To prove her point she grabbed the folder from on top of the bag at her feet and practically chucked it at him. Inside was their rather detailed birthing plan that they had spent hours discussing.

“Maddie, you know this whole kid thing never goes to plan, you’re going to have to breathe for me. You’re going to stay calm, you’re going to do this and we are only going to get a baby out of it, do you hear me?” 

He tried to keep his voice calm but when she started sobbing, he placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him. “There are going to be a lot of people worse off than us today, you know that. We aren’t going to remember this as the day an earthquake hit, this is going to be the day Amelia was born. Do you understand me?” 

Finally, she nodded and sniffled. 

“I’m going to help you into the back of the car, and we are going to meet our baby girl, okay? Ignore what’s going on around us right now, it’s just the three of us, okay?”


	27. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “you’re in love with her.”

“You’re in love with her.” 

Chimney jumped when he heard the voice of his best friend behind him. He had been lost in his own thoughts, watching as Maddie laughed at something Buck was saying. He hadn’t known her long, but he couldn’t remember life without her. 

“She’s Buck’s sister.” Was all he could say when he finally glanced away from the brunette across the room and took a sip of his beer. It had been over two weeks since their last conversation when they had admitted they needed a minute in the aftermath of Doug and he was terrified that a minute would turn into months which would turn into years. He was sure he’d wait for her but every moment not spent with her was wasted. 

“That’s not a denial.” Hen pointed out, grinning when she saw Maddie look in their direction, her eyes searching and finally settling on Chimney before her cheeks flushed red and she shot him the biggest smile. “She’s in love with you, too.” 

At that, he laughed, “It doesn’t matter how we feel about each other, there’s this massive wall between us called Doug and I don’t know how either of us can jump over it.” Another sip of beer, he was starting to feel sorry for himself, the past two weeks since her lips had been against his last, since he had told her things wouldn’t be the same, that they needed a minute. The two weeks had been long and tedious, over thinking every second of that conversation as he tried to decide whether he had done the right thing. 

She wasn’t okay and he wasn’t okay - so of course, it had been the right thing to do. It just meant he couldn’t hold her, kiss her, make her laugh... Hen was right, he was in love with Maddie Buckley. 

Finally, he managed to catch her eye and she hesitated, before giving him a small wave. It was enough to cause Buck to turn around to see who had distracted his sister, and he smirked at the other man and whispered something in his sisters ear that was enough to turn her slightly blushed cheeks into a fully red face as she slapped his arm. 

Chim groaned and looked at his best friend instead, “I’m trying to give her space, I’m trying to do the right thing, show her I’m a good guy but it’s so hard. I want to go over there and take her in my arms and kiss her and instead, and no offence, I’m over here with you.” 

“No offence taken but I don’t think you’ll be waitig long. I have a good feeling about this, just hold on a little while longer.”


	28. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hormonal Maddie + Chimney + the 118 station - “you’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”

He should have known she was up to something the moment she walked into the firehouse. 

The look on her face should have been obvious. He had seen it before, many times before. But he had still followed her into Bobbys unused office when she asked sweetly. 

She had promised his captain she only needed him for five minutes, she just needed to discuss some important baby business. He had waved them off, trusting the two completely in a way he never would if the other Buckley sibling tried anything similar. 

Despite the fact she was six months pregnant, and had spent at least the last three months jumping him at any chance she could get, he still hadn’t seen it coming. 

Not until the door was closed and she pushed him up against it. “We have five minutes...” She smirked before her lips pressed to his neck and her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. 

Chimney didn’t know what to do. His colleagues were on the other side of the door, but Maddie was right in front of him and she was touching him and he suddenly couldn’t even remember where he was. She was moving quickly, her breath was hot on his neck and shit. He supposed if anyone said anything, he didn’t care. How could he deny a pregnant woman? 

He let out a groan before he backed her towards the desk. The captain was going to murder him, “You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.” Maddie mumbled against his lips when his hands moved to the bottom of her dress.


	29. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “make me”

“Make me.”

With a smirk, he raised an eyebrow and stepped towards her, his hands moving to her waist so he could gently push her back against the nearest wall. “That could be arranged...” He mumbled, before his hands moved to lift her (his) top, his thumbs grazing against her soft skin. 

The brunette had a grin on her face, that defiant look still in her eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip. “I said... take my top off...” His voice was teasing, his hands rubbing against her hips before they trailed up, bringing the t-shirt with him. Her heart was thumping, her breathing shaky when the fabric of the top, along with his hands grazed along her ribs. 

“Hmmm, why should I when I have you here to do it for me?” Chimney groaned, torn between how good his old 118 top looked on her, and how badly he really wanted it off her. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He finally announced, as he tried to control his own breathing, his lips grazing along her neck, “Please... take it off?” His voice was low and it caused the knot in her stomach to tighten before she pushed him back with a coy smile. 

“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely...” She gripped at the fabric with both her hands, taking her time to lift it up over her head as he watched, taking in every breathtaking second before he pushed her back against the wall, nipping on her ear until he whispered, “I win.”


	30. Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What are you eating?”

“What are you eating?”

Maddie paused when the kitchen light was turned on and a sleepy Chimney walked into the room, rubbing his eyes before he looked her up and down. It was three in the morning and she had hoped he wouldn’t notice her absence from the bedroom. 

“Um...” She trailed off, her mouth full, and the remains of the pineapple in front of her. Perhaps it was an old wives tale, but at eight days overdue she was willing to try anything. She finally swallowed the final bit as he laughed at her, looking at the collection of food she had in front of her - pineapple, chillies, eggplant and a mug of red raspberry leaf tea. 

Whilst he laughed, she pouted, “You know the baby will come when she’s ready, or they’ll induce you in a few days. I don’t think...” His nose scrunched up as he held up a red chilli, “Eating any of this will help. At least, you know as well as I do, there’s no scientific proof to any of these things.” 

She’d have said something, her mind scrambling for a comeback until she felt a painful twinge in her lower back that caused her to pause for only a second, “You dont—“ Another twinge, this one more prominent, as her hand moved to rub her bump, sliding off the bar stool. She took a deep breath, and then a loud groan as her fingers moved to the edge of the counter, gripping tightly. 

“Told you it would work.” She couldn’t resist, her eyes finding his when his hand moved to her back. He was trying not to panic, but she could see him running through their plans in his mind, the hospital bag had been packed and ready to go for the past nine weeks, they had spoken of this moment for even longer. 

“You were a nurse, Maddie, you know the pineapple didn’t digest that quickly.” He couldn’t resist either, his eyes rolling as he chuckled, “I’ll time the contractions and we will leave soon, okay?” 

With a nod, the brunette shot him a huge smile, opening her mouth to say something before he quickly shot her down, “Nope, the pineapple didn’t do it.”


	31. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Madney Season 2 "Kiss me." "What?" "Just kiss me."

“Kiss me.”

The words had come suddenly and unexpected, and for a moment, Maddie looked in complete disbelief that she had even said the words aloud.

Chimney didn’t move, they had settled on someday, when Maddie was ready and kissing her seemed the opposite of waiting, “What?” He eventually asked, moving only to take her hand, noting the way she was shaking ever so slightly. They had been silently watching a movie at her apartment, her head on his shoulder, in the not-so-friend-but-just-a-friend way they had adopted. He was patient, and she was worth it. He wasn’t saying he’d wait forever but... pretty close.

“Just kiss me.” The words were rushed and she pulled back completely so she could face him. She took a deep breath and smiled when he glanced at her lips for just a second.

“Are you sure?” He asked, never wanting to make her uncomfortable. Maddie nodded, waiting with baited breath, wanting to feel his lips against hers, just to see how it felt. She had been thinking about it for a while and whilst she didn’t know what it would mean for them, she still wanted to know how it felt to be kissed by someone she trusted.

He nodded, and closed the gap between them. It wasn’t passionate, neither of them moved, but his lips were against hers and they smiled. It lasted only a few seconds, both of them blushing, before she moved back to rest her head on his shoulder and he turned the movie back on. Neither of them able to stop the way their lips remained upturned, and their hearts thumped against their chests.


	32. Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You should see me in my old uniform. I'm pretty sure it still fits."

"You should see me in my old uniform, I'm pretty sure it still fits." 

With a gulp, Chimney looked up at his girlfriend, “Y-you uh...” His mouth was suddenly dry and he sat up in bed, watching as she walked around their bedroom in nothing but her underwear. She had been getting changed for bed when she spoke, he had just been watching her, waiting for her to join him until she said those words.

Now suddenly he couldn’t think of anything else.

“... you... uniform?” He smiled when she giggled, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off her. “Did you... is it here? Please say it’s here. You brought it didn’t you? You wouldn’t just... blurt that out... right?” He was hopeful, his heart was thumping against his chest, his palms sweaty as he gripped at the bed sheets. She wouldn’t do that to him, would she? Put the idea in his head and then announce she was wearing something else that night?

The smirk on her face and the sparkle in her eyes told him what he needed to know, and he wondered if she could tell he was practically drooling at the thought of Maddie in her nurses scrubs. They weren’t at all sexy but they were enough to turn him on, just the image of her bossing people around in the ER, in complete control. “Do you want me to put them on?” She asked, as she moved over to the bed, her hand moving to his forehead, “You do feel a little feverish... maybe we should get that checked out.”

“Yes-yes, I think I am coming down with something, Nurse...” It took everything in him not to pull her down onto the bed right then, his desire to get the full nurse Maddie experience taking over every other sense right then. “I’ll go get changed.” She whispered, with a wink before she grabbed her overnight bag from the floor, making her way towards the bathroom.


	33. Fire Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Would you steal a fire truck for me?"

There was silence in the loft of the Firehouse in the aftermath of their latest family dinner. Bobby and Athena smiled at each other as they washed the dishes, Buck was resting his eyes, leaning back on his chair as Eddie continued to look down at his phone, texting someone. Hen had her nose in a textbook as usual whilst Maddie and Chimney sat on the couch. She was flicking through the pages of a pregnancy book, her feet on his lap as he gently massaged her swollen ankles, his eyes closed. 

“You’d steal a fire truck for me, wouldn’t you?” The question was unexpected, completely random and it took not only Chimney by surprise, but the people around them too. There had been no attempt from the woman to even try and quieten her voice, and she hadn’t even looked up from the book. Chimney’s eyes were open, and all he could do was stare at her for a moment, wondering how she managed to look so unashamed, as though they all didn’t know exactly where that thought had originated from. 

Buck scrunched up his nose in disgust, especially when Chimney shrugged his shoulders, “Totally.” Her eyes glanced up, finally, catching his as she smirked, wiggling her toes and raising an eyebrow, as his cheeks seemed to get redder by the second. And then, as though nothing had happened, she went back to the book she held in her hands, humming under her breath as she left her boyfriend to just stare with his mouth open. 

He quickly turned around to find his Captain looking over at them, shaking his head as he mouthed the words, ‘I totally wouldn’t’ in an attempt to appease any awkwardness of the situation. Instead, the silence was broken when Athena snorted, and Bobby quickly joined in the laughter. Buck let out a sound of complete disgust, as Maddie innocently looked around, a hand on her large, eight month bump. “What?” She shrugged, “I was just wondering.” 

“And you had to say it out loud?” Buck rolled his eyes, pregnant Maddie had absolutely no filter or shame but, judging by how red Chimney’s face had gotten, he had enough embarrassment for the two of them. 

“Just wanted him to know the offers there if he ever wants to go full blown Buckley.”


	34. Moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I think thats the first time i’ve heard you moan…it was like a fucking melody." NSFW

"I think thats the first time i’ve heard you moan…it was like a fucking melody." Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red after he had spoken before she hid her face in the crook of his neck, “Shut up.”

“No, I’m being serious. I could listen to that sound every day, multiple times a day for the rest of my life.” Chimney let out a groan before he pulled back ever so slightly, his head lifted so he could take her completely in. “Why do you… hold back?” 

She flinched ever so slightly, and the fear that he had completely ruined their first night in a hotel room together, after confessing their love, caused him to pause for just a second until his lips were on her neck, his teeth gently grazing along the skin, moving down to her collarbone, before her back arched and he smirked. 

When she finally opened her mouth to answer, he didn’t stop what he was doing, instead, he dug his nails into the skin of her inner thigh before his lips moved to her hardened nipple, his tongue flicking out. “I um…” She gasped, “I-I can’t think when you’re… Howie…” He paused, and looked at her with an expectant smirk on his face, “D-do you like it when I… when I… when I um,” Her cheeks were getting impossibly redder as the self-consciousness grew and he placed both his hands on either side of her body so he could lift himself back up. 

His lips were against hers in a brief kiss just a moment later, and he looked into her eyes; the understanding was already there. If she was asking if he liked something, that meant Doug hadn’t. “Maddie, that was the best sound I ever heard.. never hold back on me…” A deep growl came from the back of his throat when he remembered how his name had sounded coming from her lips - it had been so sexy. No one else could call him Howie, it only sounded good coming from her lips. 

“Now, you just sit back and enjoy the show…” He winked, his lips moving down her skin once again, only stopping at her thigh to look at her, “If you don’t hold back, I won’t either…”


	35. Concussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're beautiful." "And you're concussed."

"You're beautiful." 

"And you're concussed." With a giggle, Maddie pressed her lips to his forehead, before she tilted his head slightly forward so she could examine the wound. “I still can’t believe, despite the fact you literally put your life at risk at least once a week - running into collapsing buildings, cliff-side rescues, earthquakes…” 

The woman made a point to pull back and look at her husband, “You smash your own head in because you got drunk, thought it would be a good idea to dance on Athena and Bobby’s kitchen counter, fell and smacked your head. And now I have to put up with the fact that both the most important men in my life have bled in their house at two separate parties.”

The pout on his lips caused her to smirk, an eyebrow raised before she brushed her knuckles gently against his nose. “You are the biggest idiot I have ever met… and I’m Buck’s sister.” 

“That’s mean!” Her laughter amplified at the dramatic gasp, the way his hand flew to his chest, “You’re mean. My wife is mean.” He turned to their daughter who just walked into the room for the seventh time that evening to check on him, “Your mommy is mean.” 

Amelia was quick to shake her head, her arms folded, her expression perfectly reflecting the exact same look Maddie had given to him when he had gotten up on the counter in the first place. “Daddy silly!” 

“That’s right, baby! In fact, daddy is so silly, mommy isn’t even going to shout at him when he’s feeling all better because daddy is going to have a very, very sore head from the evil hangover and baddy head.” With one more smirk shot towards the groaning man, she opened her arms for the little girl to join them on the bed. 

The five year old didn’t hesitate to scramble up, squeezing herself between the two parents before she pressed her tiny hand to Maddie’s growing bump. “Is baby brother going to be silly like daddy and uncle Buck?” 

With a sigh, Maddie looked at her husband, his eyes closed, “Definitely. We gotta keep an eye on these boys, ‘Melia.”


	36. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "No, I'm supposed to be making you feel good." NSFW

"No, I'm supposed to be making _you_ feel good." With a groan, Chimney dramatically throws his head back, his fingers curling around the silk scarf she had used to secure both his hands to their headboard. It’s not that he’s not enjoying every single moment but not being able to touch her in return is absolute torture.

Her lips are on his chest, slowly making their way further down and all he can think of is how he wants to flip her over and show her just how much he loves her. One of the reasons she had suggested the ties in the first place - a glint of mischievousness in her eyes when she had told him how good he was at _giving_ but she wanted to take her time exploring him for once.

Only, she was literally exploring every inch of his body, slowly and deliberately with a smirk on her face as she does so. And he’d give anything to take control of the situation right then, instead, all he can do is arch his back and let out a whine of her name until her lips continue moving downward.

He loves how she stops at his scar, remembering how the first time she had seen it she had burst into tears. But now, her lips run over the healed wound, quickly replaced by her hand as she moves further down. When she peppers kisses to his inner thigh, he tugs on the scarf, unable to stop a pout from forming on his lips. She’s a tease.

When her teeth bite down on the sensitive skin there, he thinks he’s going to scream, before she slides her way further down the bed and further away from where he _needs_ to feel those lips. Madeline, if you don’t do something soon I’ll last all of two seconds and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself.”

“Say please…”

For a moment, he finds himself internally struggling with wanting to be defiant because of just how pleased she is looking with herself or doing exactly what she wants, when she wants so he can pay her back the moment the ties are off.

“….. _please_.”


	37. Stop Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you but stop talking." NSFW

"I love you but stop talking."

“I thought you wanted to talk about the baby shower?”

“No-no, I wanted to get you alone.” His confused expression is replaced by wide eyes when he realises, Maddie’s fingers already making quick work of his belt.

“You lied?”

“I stretched the truth to get what… who… I wanted.”

“So you lied.” There’s a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips when she shrugs her shoulders in response.

His pants are already down by the time her lips are on his and despite every ounce of anxiety and common sense telling him to stop before it goes too far, he can’t help but move his hands down towards the bottom of her dress, easily slipping it up, expecting his fingers to hook over the usual offending material in his way. “Y-you’re not… wearing…”

Now it’s her turn to smirk against his lips and he can’t help the half moan-half growl that falls from his lips, suddenly without a care in the world who hears him. “Fuck.”

He moves quickly, knowing that as much as he doesn’t care, at the same time the thought of someone walking in is mortifying. Turning himself around, his front pressed up against her back before she moves her hands to the door, the only thing between them and the embarrassment he’d never live down.

“Hurry up.” She whines, pressing her back against him, relishing in the bite he delivers to her shoulder over the material of her dress.

“Trust me, this will be quick.”


	38. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you want me to stop?" NSFW

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no!” It came out louder than she had hoped, causing her cheeks to redden when he pulled back to look at her. There was a glint of cockiness behind his eyes, and she couldn’t stop the pout from forming on her lips as she watched him. 

“You sure about that?” He was teasing her, she could tell by the way his lips were upturned into a smirk. She never wanted to kiss him and slap him so much at the same time before, her glare settling on him, “If you don’t do anything, I’ll sort myself out.” 

That was enough for him to sit up suddenly, and she could tell he was actually contemplating it, even for a second. It was enough to cause her to groan, bringing her hand to her head to cover her eyes, frustrated and horny. “W-was that… meant to be… a threat?” He gulped, “B-because I could w-watch, um, I could… definitely… watch that.” 

She had never regretted saying something anymore than she had right then, as she removed her hand from her eyes to look at him. “Are you seriously going to deny me what I want right now? Because if that’s the road you’re going to go down, you can forget getting anything in return for at least the next month.” 

Maddie could tell by the look on his face that he was still thinking about it, and it was getting her more infuriated by the second. He was sitting there, between her legs, in nothing but his boxers, a hand on each of her thighs as he contemplated his options with a shit-eating smirk on his face. She was ready to kill him. She had been so close to the edge, only for him to pull back at the last second. 

“You have five seconds to get back to work, Chim, or you can forget sex until way after the baby is born.” It was the original threat she should have gone with, the one that probably would have gotten his mouth back where it had been a few moments before. 

“…. if I do that, the other thing is still an option later, right?” 

It was enough to earn him a slap to the shoulder, before she moved her hand to the back of his neck, digging her nails in as she shifted her hips, “Howie…” She whined, the knot in her stomach becoming unbearable, especially when he returned by digging his nails into her thighs. 

“We’ll circle back.” He mumbled, a mischievous grin on his face before he ducked his head back down. 


	39. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "When's the last time you ate?"

"When's the last time you ate?"

“Um, when did we have that pizza?” 

“Two days ago, Maddie.” He let out a frustrated groan when he looked at his girlfriend, “You haven’t eaten in two days?” The frustration wasn’t eased when all she did was shrug her shoulders, and he found himself walking towards their kitchen to find something, _anything_ for her to eat. 

“Do I need to be worried?” Finally, she looked up at him, a small smile on her face as she watched him panic-opening the fridge and then every cupboard, in search for food she knew they didn’t have in, considering neither of them had done a grocery shop that week. 

“No, I’ll eat in a bit. I had those shakes the doctor gave me, but nothing is staying down, my throat is sore.” Her nose scrunched up in disgust, and she rubbed her stomach. She was only fourteen weeks gone, and the morning sickness had been horrendous - so much so that she needed a waste basket by her desk at all times. 

“Right.” He sighed, grabbing his phone and car keys from the counter, “Come on, we need to go to the doctor again. I’m not leaving this time until they give you something to help.” 


	40. Kiss Away Your Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If I could, I would kiss away all your scars."

"If I could, I would kiss away all your scars."

They had been laying on the couch when he spoke, his lips against the scar on her shoulder. Her eyes had been closed, her fingers brushing up and down his spine, both of them taking the moment to catch their breath after getting a little heated following their celebration of Albert moving out. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she opened them, a small smile on her face when her fingers moved up to his hair. “Me too…” Her hand moved to his forehead, her fingertips grazing over the small scar near the center of his forehead. “Although this is a little bit sexy…” 

“Only a little bit? I survived something not many people could and it’s only a little bit sexy?” 

With a slight smirk, Maddie shrugged her shoulders, “When you put it like that…” She tilted her head up slightly to kiss over the mark that marred his skin, “Mm, my hero…” 

“That’s more like it.” His tone was teasing, his lips grazing further down her skin, landing on her most recent scar, from where Doug had stabbed her with the same knife that had blemished his own torso. He peppered kisses over the slightly raised skin, before he looked up for a second to check she was okay. She was watching him carefully but her eyes had darkened and her fingers gripped onto his hair tightly. 

That was all the permission he needed, his lips moving down to her hip and then her thigh. Each mark, however small, he was attentive, his tongue flicking out when she moaned his name. There were many, too many, but he loved each and every one because they reminded him - if he ever needed reminding - just how in awe he was of the incredible woman currently squirming beneath him. 


	41. What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I know what I want, when I want it, so get over here." NSFW

"I know what I want, when I want it, so get over here." 

“Oh, _Captain_.” She eyed him, licking her lips before she stepped forward, admiring the way he looked in his uniform. “I love it when you try and get authoritative with me.” 

That caused an eyebrow to raise, and his arms to fold, “ _Try_?” 

“Well…”

“Here. Now.” He stood his ground, his Captain badge catching her eye for only a second before she eventually moved to close the gap between them. He moved quickly, lifting her up with ease before he moved to press her against the door of their bedroom. When her legs wrapped around his waist, his lips moved to her collarbone, biting down when she moaned. 

His body pressed flush against her own, her legs tightened around him, whilst his lips continued to move down, when his nails dug into her thighs, “D-don’t… tease.” She managed to gasp out, her own nails digging into the back of his neck. When his hips jolted into just the right spot, he reminded himself how glad he was the kids were at Uncle Buck’s that night, when she let out a loud moan. 

“Howie, please…” 

With a smirk, he bit down on her shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but enough for her to let out a gasp. “It’s Captain, and I’m in charge tonight.” 


	42. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A touch starved whumpee flinching and shivering as Caretaker runs gentle, soothing fingers over their head, neck and back"

Maddie wasn’t sure what to expect when she walked through the door, if her brother had been worried enough to text her, then Chimney couldn’t have been in the best state. She loved her brother, but he wasn’t the most adept at picking up on subtle queues, or even sometimes, the most obvious ones. “Chim?” She closed the door gently behind her and bit down on her lip when she noticed his bag just thrown on the floor - something definitely wasn’t right because the place was usually spotless. 

“Honey?” 

Her heart clenched when she walked into the bathroom, seeing him with his back against the bath tub, his knees drawn to his chest as he rested his head on top of them. “Hey…” Her tone was soft, the stench of vomit was clear in the air as she moved to grab a wash cloth from the side, running the tap over it for a moment until she got down on the floor next to him. 

“N-no, go ‘way. You sick, too.” He didn’t move his head up as he blindly waved his hand out, trying to swat her away. It was obvious by the incoherent sentence that he had a fever but she still pressed the back of her hand against his forehead for confirmation. 

“I’ll be fine.” She pushed his hand away when it came flying towards her, and he groaned. “Baby.” He mumbled, when she put her hand beneath his chin so she could tilt his head up. 

“Baby will be fine, too.” She pressed the wash cloth to his forehead, “Daddy is not though. How long have you been feeling sick?” 

“Mm, day… two…” 

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing she’d have to save the lecture for a later time when he was feeling well enough to respond and understand, “I’m going to help you up and to the bedroom, okay? You need some sleep.” 

He grumbled something she couldn’t even pretend to understand, before she stood up, glad he didn’t tower over her as she managed to get him to stand with his entire body weight against her own, “Love, sorry.” When she hushed him, she couldn’t help but laugh at the pout on his lips. 

It took a few minutes just to get him from the bathroom to the bedroom, only made more difficult when he stumbled into the doorway. The moment she managed to get him into bed, she pulled down his trousers, she couldn’t stop the snort of laughter when he told he he didn’t think he was okay for _sexy time_ right then. “No shit.” 

It wasn’t until she crawled into the bed next to him, deciding it was best to leave him in his boxers until his fever broke, that he flinched away from her touch. His entire body shivered, and she longed, more than anything, to be able to help him. To be able to offer him something more than a cold wash cloth, some words of comfort and the odd glass of water. She knew it would pass, probably after a few hours of rest, he’d soon bounce back to the Chimney she knew and loved.

As her back rested against the headboard, she felt relief wash over her when, after just a moment of hesitation, he moved to rest his head on her lap. His eyes fell to a close, his fist clenching around the material of her shirt as he mumbled he was sorry. Gently, her fingers moved through his hair, over his forehead, focusing for a few seconds on the pink scar there. 

Seeing him sick broke her heart, she wasn’t used to the quiet, vulnerable side of him. His shoulders were tense, his face scrunched up into a frown, “You’re okay.” She whispered, her fingers moving to the back of his neck, and then down to his shoulders. She traced small circles over his toned back, admiring the way his muscles tensed beneath her touch. 

“Get some sleep, my love.” 

“Mm, okay. Keep… doing..” With a laugh, Maddie nodded her head, “I’m staying right here until you wake up. I’ve got you.” 


	43. Let Me Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Just let me finish this/this level and i swear ill go down on you until you cum at least three times.” NSFW

“Just let me finish this chapter and I swear I’ll go down on you until you cum at least three times.”

This enough to almost cause the cup in his hands to slip from his grip as he just stares at the woman sprawled out on the couch with her nose in a book. He had been whining that it was late and that he was fed up of waiting for her but in that moment, he was lost for words.

He didn’t understand how she could say something so undeniably sexy, without even blinking. She hadn’t looked up, she didn’t appear embarrassed or regretful and all he could do was stare. He wanted to ask how many pages were left of that particular chapter, how much longer he’d have to wait but the risk was her not making good on those words. So, he had been stunned into silence, his back against the dining room table as he waited (outwardly patient but inwardly, he felt as though his entire body was on fire).

It felt like an eternity before she finally put the book down, a grin on her face when she looked up at him to just find him staring at her. A rather _obvious_ problem caught her attention and the grin immediately merged into a smug smirk as she raised an eyebrow. “Someone excited?”

It was his turn to unashamedly shrug his shoulders, “You made me a promise, I mean it’s not completely biologically possible like straight-“

“How about, I sort out your... massive issue...” Her eyes flicked hungrily to the bulge as he stood there in nothing but his boxers, “And then you can work that strong jaw out on me... and then we can see how you feel after that.” Chimney gulped, his eyes wide as she stood from the couch and purposely stretched, just enough so (his) shirt rode up past her upper thigh to reveal the fact she had been sitting there (for several hours) completely naked from the waist down. He should have taken the book and thrown it across the room the moment he had tried to compete for her attention that evening.

“That sounds like a plan to me.” He finally managed to get out, completely in awe of the woman he loved so much as she walked over to him, the look in her eyes almost enough to make him forget the entire plan and throw her on the table right there and then. If only she hadn’t dropped to her knees in front of where he stood, “H-here? What if... what if Albert...”

The glint in her eyes was almost daring, as though the fact his brother could walk in at any point was exciting and he was quick to realise he didn’t care when her fingers hooked around the waist and of his boxers. “Here’s good.”


	44. Wanting Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chimney gets hurt on the job. Nothing life threatening but he’s in a lot of pain and keeps saying that he wants Maddie

He most definitely was not going to die. 

Hen had assured him, Bobby had repeated it, Buck had rolled his eyes and reminded him that he had an _entire_ Fire Truck _on_ his leg, whilst Eddie patted him on the back with a laugh. 

He insisted he was absolutely fine, even if every breath he took was more painful than the last. His face was pale and his hands were shaking by the time Hen told him to sit down, he had barely said a word beyond the fact he was absolutely fine since they had gotten back to the firehouse. A patient had woken up and panicked in the back of the ambulance, the shove had been enough to cause him to slam into the other side of the vehicle, only worsened by the sudden jolt when Hen heard the commotion and slammed on the brakes. 

Chimney had barely mentioned the pain in his side until they got back to the safety of the 118 and the throbbing became unbearable. “Maddie,” He eventually whined, shrugging off Hen’s attempt of comfort. “Just want Maddie.” His voice was low, almost apologetic when he looked at his best friend. Once, she had been his main source of comfort, but all he could think of right then was that he was in pain, and he needed his girlfriend.

The looks his colleagues gave each other caused a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks, before he looked away and scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket. He didn’t expect them to understand, it wasn’t the most severe injury any of them had ever gotten, it wasn’t the most painful but he _needed_ her. 

Not a single one of the people around him knew of the panic building up inside of him right then as the first reminder that life was fragile since finding out his girlfriend was pregnant, came only two days after she had held those two pregnancy tests in her hands. No one knew yet, and all he wanted was her. 

Buck was the one who took his phone from his hands, “I’ll give her a call for you, get her to pick you up, yeah?” 

“Tell her to hurry, I just want her.” 

He could see the weird looks he was getting, the concern when Hen placed her hand on his back, “Is it just that you’re in pain or is it something else? Are you feeling stressed... anxious?” 

God yes, he was feeling _both_ those things but not in the way she was assuming. Nothing of what he felt was overwhelming, he just wanted Maddie because she made everything feel so damn good. “N-no, just hurts, I just.. Maddie, okay? I can’t explain it, she’s what I need right now.” 

She didn’t push him any further, a smile on her face, “I’ll stay until she’s here then.” 


	45. Sexual Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough." NSFW

"I'm sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough." He wasn’t sure if it was the words, or the way she licked her lips, her eyes not tearing away from his friend and colleague, but he felt as though he was going to be sick. Buck stared in complete disgust at his sister, “I really wish I hadn’t come over to keep you company.” 

She didn’t even do him the courtesy of looking at him, but she did shift in her seat and cross her legs which was enough to make him jump up. “Seriously? I came over here to ask how my niece or nephew is and... _Madeline Buckley_.” She was not listening to a single word he was saying, that much was made clear by the way she was chewing on her bottom lip and watching as Chimney leaned up against the kitchen counter, laughing at something Karen was saying. 

“Wow,” He took another look at his sister, followed by a shake of his head in complete disbelief. “You know, you’re my sister so this is disgusting, but you’re also my sister and you’re a Buckley so... what the fuck.” The youngest of the two was glad to walk away from her, still shaking his head in utter disgust before he approached the man. 

He shot a quick apologetic look to Karen, a hand going to the shorter mans shoulder, “I do not know what you did to my innocent big sister, but if you don’t take her home soon, I’m going to be sick.” 

The surge of nausea came again when Chimney glanced over at Maddie, and quickly set his beer to the side, “Gotcha, Buckaroo. Uh, tell everyone we said bye, baby stuff... or something.” He moved quickly, whatever conversation he had been having with Karen, quickly forgotten. 

“I need a drink.” 


	46. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? 'Cause if you did we're having sex. Right now." NSFW

"Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? 'Cause if you did we're having sex. Right now."

Her eyes found his before she took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm herself down. “I-I just…” She took a step towards him, “I didn’t realise I had an Ethan Hunt fantasy until…” She looked him up and down, knowing they were going to be late to the Halloween party.

The cocky smirk on Chimney’s face said it all, but she was mostly focused on the leather gloves, the tight pants and the bullet proof vest he was sporting right then. She wasn’t sure how she could express how _amazing_ he looked dressed in all black. His t-shirt cut off tightly at his biceps, and that was where her eyes finally settled as she licked her lips.

“That look on your face is so fucking sexy.” His voice was more of a low growl before he closed the gap between them, his hands moving to push her back towards the couch as his lips slammed against hers, urgent and passionate. His ego had been inflated just by the look on her face when he had walked out of the bedroom moments before, and he wanted to show her so desperately that he was _worthy_ of that look. The way her eyes had darkened, and her teeth had chewed on her bottom lip.

He couldn’t help the moan of her name when her fingers found the button of his pants, both of them working to pull them down until he kicked them across the room. “Commando?” She was breathless, and if it was at all possible, even more turned on than she had been seconds before. He only shrugged his shoulders in response – he had been slightly uncomfortable when slipping the extremely tight pants over his thighs but the look on her face was most definitely worth it.

Despite the desperation he felt to tear the extremely un-sexy pumpkin costume she was wearing from her body, he still took her hand and pulled her gently onto his lap after he had fallen back onto it – she was five months pregnant, after all. “We’re going to be late to the party.” He pointed out, as her lips brushed against his and he could feel her hot breath on his skin. His hands moved to push her dress up, “I really, really do not care about the party right now.” She mumbled, until she took his bottom lip between her teeth, a glint in her eyes when he pushed her panties to the side.

“Really, really late to the party.”


	47. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We're not just friends and you fucking know it."

"We're not just friends and you fucking know it."

She let out a groan before she put her head in her hands, pressing her palms against her closed eyes in an attempt to stop herself from crying. “I know, I know that Maddie but…” Her brother trailed off and she felt the couch dip down when he moved to sit next to her.

“Look, I get that you needed a minute, I thought you were both rushing into things as well but every single time I get home from work, you’re here, asking me a hundred questions about Chimney.” When she finally looked up at him, he held out the beer he had brought over for her, with a sympathetic smile on his face. “I really, really think if you want to know how he is or how he feels about being Captain or if he’s eating well enough… then you should probably ask him yourself and not me.”

Maddie pouted at him, knowing (for once) her brother was right. “I just miss him, but I don’t want to push him into anything. He doesn’t seem to be missing me too much.”

“You sound like a teenage girl right now, and what did you think he would be doing? Sobbing in the locker room, staring at his phone as he waits for you to text?” His tone was teasing, a smirk on his face before he took a sip of his beer. “I’m not going to guess how he feels but someone like him, doesn’t just ‘get over’ someone like _you_.”

“You’re my brother, you’re bias.”

With a scoff, Buck leaned back against the back of the couch, yanking her back with him, “Seriously, it’s like I’m talking to sixteen-year-old Maddie all over again, only with beer instead of ice cream.” She let out a laugh when he tapped his own beer bottle against hers, before they fell into a comfortable silence, just for a moment until she glanced at him, a sly grin on her face.

“Can you at least try and get a sneaky photo of him in his new uniform for me?”

“For fuck sake, Madeline, just… _go_ to the station, _tell_ him how you feel, _kiss_ him. And you can see him the uniform in person and… do with that what you will.”

The brunette took a big gulp of her beer, “Do you have ice cream though?”


	48. Sleepy-Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "C'mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working."

"C'mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working."

Chimney held out both his arms, a smile on his face when the four-year-old ran over to him and practically jumped onto his lap. His attention fell onto her for a moment, running his fingers through her messy hair, as she yawned and snuggled more into him. It was late at night, and he knew his wife would be less than impressed to see the young girl out of bed, but Amelia knew she could get away with _a lot_ more when it was just him at home.

“Daddy?” A little hand moved to his beard, copying the way his hands gently smoothed down her hair. “Ice cream?” Her brown eyes looked at him, full of hope before he laughed – oh, she definitely knew she had him wrapped around her little finger, but Maddie would most definitely murder him, and she was due home from work at any moment.

“It’s almost midnight, little bean… but we can all go out for ice cream tomorrow, okay?”

It seemed to be enough of answer to satisfy her, her fingers playing with the ends of his greying beard, her other hand gripping onto the ear of the cuddly bunny she’d had since she was a new-born. Chimney moved his focus back onto the paperwork in front of him – he had left it all until the last minute and was regretting every single second of it right then.

He looked up when he heard the front door open, a sheepish smile on his face when he saw his wife walk into the dining room just a few moments later. The sound of her heels clicking against the hardwood floor were enough to stir Amelia from the half-sleep she had been in, and she looked up at Maddie with a beaming grin, “Mommy!”

“’Melia? Howie, you know she was meant to be in bed…” To make a point, she looked over at the clock, “Five hours ago!” It didn’t stop the small smile on her face as she moved over to the two of them, her lips pressing to his before she bent down a little to kiss her daughter’s forehead.

“Daddy still working!” An innocent voice remarked, causing Chimney to bite down on his lip and shrug his shoulders, knowing without even looking that Maddie would be giving him her ‘I told you so’ face. “Come sit on daddy’s lap ‘till he done, mommy. Comfy.”

“As tempting as that offer is, baby, it’s time to go to bed and for daddy to suffer the consequences of playing pool with Uncle Buck instead of doing his paperwork.” Her hands moved beneath the little girls’ armpits so she could lift her up with ease, Amelia’s legs wrapping around her waist as she wrapped both arms around her. “I hope daddy knows we’re still waking up in a few hours…”

“To see baby!” Came the excitable voice of their first born, and Chimney couldn’t help but flick his gaze towards the two as they laughed – she was four, but it still took him by surprise when he looked at the two of them together, and heard them laughing, just how much the butterflies in his stomach grew. How their laughter was the best sound in the world.

“That’s right!” He wanted a piece of some of the excitement, putting down his pen and getting up from his seat where he hadn’t moved from since he put their daughter to bed in the hours before (only an hour later than Maddie usually did because… well, she had asked nicely). “Daddy is done, and we all have a super exciting day tomorrow because we’re going to find out if you’re having a brother or a sister.” When she giggled, the two parents smiled at each other, Amelia’s head coming to a rest on her mother’s shoulder when her eyes began to close again. When Maddie yawned, he placed a hand on her back, knowing it was the easiest decision to delay the work for just another day (Bobby would understand, he was half certain), so he could spend a few hours with her in his arms until hurricane Amelia woke them up at a god-awful time.

“Let’s get my two sleepy-heads to bed.”


	49. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Madney feat. Henren + “You made these cupcakes for me?”

“You made these cupcakes for me?” Maddie knelt down so she could bop her daughter on the nose, a grin on her face before she turned to Nia, repeating the action before she opened her arms for the two young girls. “They look _so_ good.” She laughed when she pulled back, grateful when Hen took her by the arm to help her back up to a standing position, before Amelia pressed her face against Maddie’s growing bump.

“Baby likes cupcakes?” Her brown eyes looked up as she rested her chin on her stomach and grinned up at her mommy, “I’m sure the baby will love the cupcakes so, so much. You two have done such a good job.” Maddie looked around at the kitchen, trying to ignore the disturbing sight of icing sugar and sprinkles coating, somehow, every single surface. Both Nia and Amelia were looking up at her, icing around both their lips, and an excited look on their faces as they waited for her to actually take a cupcake and try what all their hard work had gone into.

Despite how sick she felt, she knew she couldn’t disappoint them, so she brought one to her mouth and took a big bite, pushing back the sudden wave of nausea that so often came. The morning sickness most definitely hadn’t lasted this long when she had been pregnant five years previously. When she swallowed it, she could already feel the eyes of all three adults on her, before she forced a large smile on her face, “That is the nicest cupcake I’ve ever eaten! Thank you, my baby girls.” She pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, watching as they both giggled and each took their own cupcake before they ran off towards Amelia’s bedroom.

None of the adults decided to stop the already hyped-up children, as Hen opted instead to rub Maddie’s back, “I’m sorry, Amelia was upset that you had thrown up last night and Nia thought cupcakes would be a good idea because they always work for me and Karen.”

“No-no, don’t apologise, just didn’t realise the second pregnancy would be so hard.” She took a deep breath, feeling as though she was on edge, waiting for the food to come straight back up as it so often did, Karen moved to get her some water, before it happened.

She was lucky, Chimney had moved quickly to practically throw the large plastic bowl that still contained remains of icing sugar, over to them, just in time. She felt Hen’s hands pulling her hair back and Karen holding the bowl for her, and she reminded herself how grateful she was to have these two wonderful women in their lives, especially for the endless support they had provided since she had gotten pregnant for a second time.

She glanced up at her husband when the wave passed, smiling when he gave her a grimace. The concern was evident in his eyes, as he moved over to her, “It’s okay. Let’s just hide the evidence so the little ones don’t get offended.” His tone was half-joking, half-worried, as his hand moved to her stomach, “Can’t believe our little man is causing you so much trouble. “

“Look guys, why don’t we have Amelia at ours tonight? She loves her sleepovers with Nia and I promise we will do our best not to have any sugary treats waiting for you when you come get her.” Karen’s voice was full of doubtful promise, as all the adults knew that pretty much whatever either of the girls asked for, they got.

The two Han’s looked at each other, “Sounds like a plan, and as soon as I’m over… this.” She gestured to the bowl her husband still held in his hand, “We’ll have Nia over to ours.” She smiled as she watched the two women, one arm wrapping around the other before Hen pressed a tender kiss to Karen’s head, “Sounds like a plan.”


	50. Interrupt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you interrupt me one more time, so help me god." SLIGHTLY NSFW

"If you interrupt me one more time, so help me god."

Her tone was enough to make him pout, but not enough for him to stop poking her in the side, “Maddie.” He had stumbled in drunk barely five minutes before and she was already annoyed. Mostly because he just so happened to come in whilst she was trying to pump milk, which of course, in Chimney’s drunk mind, meant it was the perfect time to be extremely annoying. 

His finger poked her side once again and she rolled her eyes, holding the pump against her breast with one hand as she slapped his hand with the other, “Seriously, Howie?” 

His eyes watered, and she would have felt bad, had she not known he wouldn’t remember any of this the next day. Her brother had sheepishly dropped him off from his first night out since becoming a father four months previously, his face had gone a dark shade of red before he practically pushed her boyfriend towards her and backed out without a word. If anything, the look on his face had been completely worth it. 

However, she almost wanted to text him and tell him to take Chimney with him because since he had gotten in, he had collapsed at her side and started trying to get her attention to no avail. Now, he resorted to kissing her neck, moving down to her chest before he practically collapsed, head first into her lap. She _almost_ wanted to laugh when his lips peppered kisses against her thighs, only covered by the material of his boxers (they were really comfortable and all she ever wanted to wear to bed in the Californian heat), “Chim, seriously.” 

“But I love you, I want to show you, let me show you, Maddie.” His voice was mumbled against her thighs, causing her to roll her eyes once again, “I’mma rock your world, just finish. Can I help? I can help. Let me help.” When he reached a hand blindly up towards the breast pump, she swatted his hand away once again and groaned. 

“Ouch! Just wanted to help…” She let silence fall for just a moment until she heard him sigh, his fingers slyly moving up the leg of (his) her boxers, despite the fact she felt extremely un-sexy right then. “Gonna make you feel good, gonna..” His fingers were getting extremely close and before he could finish whatever he was going to say and she was going to push him away, anyway, she heard the soft snoring he only did when he had been drinking. “Chim? Seriously?”


	51. Holding You Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I look forward to holding you close in bed soon.” NSFW

“I look forward to holding you close in bed soon.”

“It’s only been…” He looked at his watch, “Twelve hours since we were last in bed together.” He grinned, holding the phone close to his ear, he was halfway through a twenty-four shift and Maddie had not long arrived at their new home before she had sent him a text to tell him to ring her the moment he had a break. 

“Twelve hours too long.” He smiled at the sound of her voice on the other end of the phone, before he shut the door to the always empty Captain’s office, away from his friends – or more importantly, away from her brother.

“Only twelve more hours to go.” He tried to assure her, his eyes falling to a close as he tried to imagine her right then. She was probably tucked up in bed, spending what was their second night in the house, on her own. He almost pouted at the thought, he had longed to be there, but he wanted to save as much time off as he could for when the baby arrived.

“Mmm, how long do you have before you have to head back?”

Chimney recognised that tone, as he sat back against the desk, moving the piece of gum in his mouth from one side of his cheek to the other as he smirked. “Until the alarm sounds…” His eyes glanced nervously at the door; the rest of his team were enjoying some much-needed sleep whilst he had snuck off to speak to his pregnant girlfriend. Hearing the sound of her voice was much better than any amount of sleep he could possibly get between calls.

“What you… um, what are you wearing?” God, he hated how that sounded, he cringed as she laughed down the phone. But when she spoke, his cheeks flushed a shade of pink, his eyes fixated on the door in fear that someone would wake up and try to find him. “Just those blue boxers you love on me so much.”

The heat went straight to his stomach, and he could feel the impact her words were having on him as he struggled to find the words. “Wishing you were here…” He groaned when she spoke again, “Imagining my hand is yours…”

_Fuck._

“Y-you should…” He was profoundly bad at it, the nerves overtaking as he kept glancing down to his lap at his very obvious erection and then to the door. He couldn’t risk sorting himself out but the least he could do was help his girlfriend, “I’d slip my hands between your thighs… keep the boxers on, they look so sexy on you.” He could practically see her in front of him when he closed his eyes and took a deep, shaking breath. The hand that wasn’t gripping the phone, moved to the edge of the desk as he resisted the urge to touch himself. He could only hope he had five minutes for a cold shower once he could hang up.

When he heard her moan his name, his grip tightened, “Just one finger, baby… until I say otherwise.” He could tell she had put the phone onto speaker, her heavy breathing sounded further away than he would have liked but he could still see her face when he closed his eyes. It was torture not to sort his own _problem_ out at the same time. He waited until he heard an impatient whine of his name coming from the back of her throat, in the way he loved so much, “Two… slowly.”

His hand dropped from the edge of the desk and he shifted uncomfortably at the tightness of his pants, her moans were getting louder, more impatient. He had memorised every part of her body, every reaction, he could see her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving, her lips slightly parted. “O-one more…” He muttered out, “Faster… just like if I’m there with you, baby.”

Every second was killing him, but he needed to hear her release before he ran to the shower. Another few moments passed; he was sure he could listen to the way she went from ‘Chimney’ to ‘Howie’ the closer she came to climaxing, forever. That was something he could listen to for the rest of his life, every single day if she’d let him. One final moan of _Howie_ was felt in every nerve, and for a second, he forgot how to breathe. Less than twelve hours before he could take the short drive to the home they had barely unpacked, so he could hear her say that in person.

“Are you okay?” He asked, when all he could hear was the sound of her trying to catch her breath, until she laughed, “Just wishing you were here.”

“Me too.” They both fell into a comfortable silence, “Mads, I love you but I have… a situation I have to sort out.”

“Mmm, shame I can’t be there to sort it out for you. Do you want to hear what I’d do?” Her tone was teasing, almost daring. He wanted to hear it more than anything, he wanted to picture her right there with him, her hand right where he needed it right then. His eyes snapped open though, reminding himself where he was, that someone could walk in on him at any second.

“More than anything but I kind of need a clean uniform to make it through the rest of the night. I’ll be home in…” His eyes glanced at his watch once more, “Eleven hours, forty-five minutes, give or take a few minutes. If you’re in anything other than what you’re wearing right now, or less…” He trailed off, biting down on his lip, “I love you.”

“I miss you.” Was the reply, “Such complete… joy.” Before she hung up and he grinned, until he knew he had to figure out the best way to get from the office to the showers without bumping into a single person. He was definitely going to get her to show and tell exactly what she wanted to do to him the moment he got home. The shift couldn’t go by fast enough.


	52. Fainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love a whumpee who tries to apologize for fainting/collapsing right before they do. “I’m sorry, I think I’m gonna…” And then they’re on the ground. CHimney :))

He knew what was happening before anyone else did, his legs felt heavy, the world started to spin, and he had a sudden flush of heat run through his body. His hand blindly reached out to grab onto his girlfriends’ shoulder as she laughed at something Buck was saying. He felt her tense up as she looked at him, before he gulped, “I’m sorry, I think I’m gonna—”

Just like that, he slumped forward, neither Maddie nor Buck able to catch him in time before he hit the floor. His world went black, only just able to make out the sound of the woman calling his name.

By the time his eyes opened again, he was relieved that the first face he saw was that of his girlfriend, although the panic and worry on her face only caused the guilt to rise. He hated that he had been the one to cause her any sort of pain – even on accident, even if it was something he couldn’t entirely control. “Chim, baby?” Her voice was soft, as her bottom lip quivered, her hand softly brushing through his hair but his focused had already been distracted by the other four pairs of eyes on him.

Buck had gone quiet (for once, Chimney noted), Bobby was like an infuriated dad (why did his team members keep collapsing at his and Athena’s parties), Athena seemed to share the exact same look as he did, probably wondering the same thing and then Hen, who was on the opposite side from Maddie, her fingers over his pulse and a worried look on her face.

“Mm, fainted?” He pushed Hen’s hand away from him, as he moved to sit up, only to be met with two pairs of hands on either shoulder, pressing him back down to the floor. The panic that had previously been on Maddie’s face was now replaced with one of frustration, especially when he tried to fight back. “You know the drill, Howard.”

Full named. That was when he knew she was being serious, but it didn’t help the embarrassment he felt right then. He could just make out Eddie and Christopher hanging around in the background, Michael, May, Harry, Karen, _everyone_ was there, and everyone had seen him collapse. He gulped down the lump in his throat and closed his eyes in an attempt to forget – if he couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see him, right? If only.

Maddie was the one who seemed to get the hint, “Look, why don’t you all give him some space, step back. Hen, you stay but… Buck, seriously, you don’t need to be that close.” He opened a single eye just to watch her push her brother away, as the rest of the 118 crew slowly stood up and moved away, all of them finding different ways to appear busy as he still laid on the dining room floor of the Grant-Nash household. “I’m fine, I just haven’t eaten… or drank anything apart from coffee…” His voice was sheepish, a blush on his paled cheeks. The lecture was coming, he could sense it, a brief flash of anger crossed Maddie’s face before she glanced up at his friend in confusion. “Let’s help you sit up and then, Buck?” She looked up at her brother, “Go get us some water.”

“Please?” He snarked back, before he saw the look on her face and quickly rushed off, causing Chimney to scoff – Buck was an entire foot taller than Maddie but still seemed terrified of her when she gave him just one look.

Hen was the one who moved him into a sitting position, her hand moving back to his wrist to check he was still doing okay, before she finally spoke, “You’re an idiot.”

“Love ya too, Hen.” He quipped, before the guilt came rushing back when Maddie was gently holding a glass of water to his lips, her hand shaking ever so slightly. He took the water gratefully, until the entire glass was gone and both Maddie and Hen seemed satisfied enough to let him stand up. Still, unsteady on his feet, his gripped onto Maddie’s shoulder, a second attempt to steady himself. Only this time, her arm wrapped around his waist and she let him learn into her side. One of the advantages of the fact he wasn’t horrifically taller than her.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” That was all he could think of to say right then – guilt and embarrassment was all he felt when he finally managed to look around the room at the worried faces of the people he considered family. “I’m so sorry.”

“Wouldn’t be a 118 party without one of you going down.” Athena’s dry tone filled the otherwise silent room first, followed by several murmurs of agreement. Maddie’s grip on him tightened, and Hen had already left his side to go grab him something to eat. The music was re-started, despite the constant looks of concern he was getting from both Bobby and Athena, as well as the other people in the room. And he was grateful when they all broke back off into their groups, despite being a little less rowdy than they had been before he had an appointment with the floor.

“We’ll talk later.” Maddie whispered, her fingers curling around the back of his shirt as she took a deep breath, leading him towards the dining room table so he could at least sit down.

Yep, he was definitely in trouble.


	53. Because You're Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why does my stomach feel so sick?" "Because you're sick."

Chimney lets out a groan, rolling over to roll onto his side, “Why does my stomach feel so sick?” 

Instead of the sympathy he was half-expecting from his girlfriend, he instead, gets a roll of her eyes as she places the back of her hand on his forehead, “Because you’re sick.” Is the response he gets instead and he cannot help but let out a huff of annoyance when he looks at her. 

“I told you this would happen.” She almost seems satisfied, _almost_. After all, she had just spent the better part of the last few hours cleaning up after him, when she could have been sleeping. He knows it’s her way of saying that she told him so, and she did, she really did and he hates her right then because she was right. He was suffering the consequences of her being right, and he hoped her brother was too (it had been his idea to get the tacos once they had left the bar, after all). 

“So, what have we learned?” She places a cool wash cloth on his head and it feels so good, he almost forgets she said anything until he opens his eyes once again and pouts. “Not to listen to Buck?” He tries, the glimmer of a smile on his face before his very pregnant girlfriend just glares at him. 

“Try again.”

“To always listen to Maddie?” His hand moves to her stomach and, just for a second, he wants to remind her of the entire _months_ he spent cleaning up after she was sick. But he quickly decides to keep his mouth shut because it didn’t serve him well to point it out a few months ago (she had withheld sex for two weeks, he almost shudders at the memory). 

“That’s right, baby.” 


	54. Going Anywhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is this even going anywhere?"

Chimney finds himself pacing his apartment, the perfectly wrapped DVD in his hand as he bites down on his lip. He’s done the exact same thing at least four times that day, took the gift and went to walk out the door of his apartment only to change his mind at the last minute. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, it’s only a little gift and it’s only Buck’s sister but he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about her since the day he, Buck and Eddie helped her move into her new place.

It’s awful, he knows that, she’s Buck’s sister, she’s a Buckley, that should make her completely off-limits. Not to mention the fact she’s on the run from a marriage that Buck has only ever alluded to as being a complete and utter mess. But she’s gorgeous, funny, kind and just nothing like the Buckley sibling he had been creating in his head prior to meeting her. He knows it’s stupid, he knows that it’s complicated, that she’s not looking for a relationship. But maybe she wants a friendship? Honestly, if he can make her laugh, if he can help her feel a little less alone in LA, if all she ever wants is to be his friend, that’s more than enough for him,

“Is this even going anywhere?” He mutters to himself, until he shakes it off – no, this is stupid. Does it even matter if the only place it’s going to go is friendship? He knows, more than anyone, what it feels like to feel lonely and after the hours he had spent with her a few days previously, laughing and joking over beer and pizza, he just wants to get to know her.

He’s not asking for anything else. He’s not expecting anything more.

“Fuck it.” He finally announces to the empty apartment, holding the DVD close to his chest as he takes a deep breath, he can definitely do it. He looks at his phone, wondering if maybe he should text her first, but he shrugs that thought of – hopefully, maybe, she won’t mind if he just drops by. She could always tell him to leave if she wanted to be alone. He wasn’t expecting anything but perhaps he was hopeful of something.


	55. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Stop dancing like that or I’m going to cum in my pants.” NSFW

He most definitely has not been able to tear his eyes from her, watching as she dances with Hen and Karen. They are in the middle of the bar and it’s definitely not the most appropriate time for him to be literally squirming in his seat as his pants tighten in the most uncomfortable way. Buck is sitting across from him, thankfully too caught up in conversation with Eddie to be bothered by what his brother-in-law is doing right then.

It’s barely been ten minutes before he decides he simply can’t take it any longer, she looks happy, her body moving to the music, light beads of sweat on her forehead which only causes the hunger inside of him to increase impossibly more.

He has to move quickly, he has no other choice, his erection more than obvious if anyone were to look. It takes fifteen strides to get to her, quickly grabbing her elbow, only half-sorry at the surprised look on her face which is thankfully, quickly replaced by a big smile. He pulls her towards him, offering him the cover he needs right then but also to let her know exactly what he needs her to know right then.

His lips fall to her ear, “Stop dancing like that or I’m going to cum in my pants.” And he feels her falter beneath his grip before she bites down on her lip and meets his eyes.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” And her hand is exactly where he needs it right then, but they’re still very much in public and his best friends, thankfully, are dancing away with no clue what’s going on mere inches from them.

“N-not helping.”

“Not meant to.” There’s a daring smirk on her face and suddenly her body is away from his and she’s leading him in the direction of the bathrooms. He can’t decide between excitement and sudden paranoia that _everyone_ in the bar is going to know what they’re doing right then. He barely remembers the walk there, worried someone is going to stop them. But the moment the cubicle door is closed and her lips are on his neck, everything else is forgotten.


	56. Chewing Gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What goes in dry and comes out wet?" NSFW

The sound of Chimney chewing can be heard throughout the otherwise silent apartment. She’s sure he’s on his fifth piece of gum already and it’s only been five minutes. He insists it’s to get rid of the taste of vomit from his mouth but she knows he’s already brushed his teeth and swirled around a tonne of mouthwash around his mouth for a good few minutes. Which means, he’s still feeling the remains of his anxiousness.

It’s a big risk, it can go one of two ways – he can either push her away and insist he’s absolutely fine or he’ll let her hold him – but she sits on his lap anyway. One leg either side of his body as she smiles at him, he’s shirtless, which is potentially the only good thing about the fact he’s just thrown up all over himself. Maybe it’s not the best thing to be thinking when his breathing is still evening out, when the tension in his chest is only just easing. But she’s pregnant and that’s a perfectly good excuse as to why she’s feeling horny right then, despite the amount of worry she had felt barely half an hour before.

“What goes in dry and comes out wet?”

He looks at her shocked for a second, already deciding exactly where it’s going and of course, it’s not the first time she’s tried to distract him from his own thoughts. Chimney looks about ready to reject her, to tell her that he’s not in the mood and honestly, she doesn’t blame him because he’s exhausted but if she’s going to let him go to bed, she’s going to make sure he’s smiled at least once.

“A stick of gum.” Her smile is big, and she looks extremely proud of herself when he chuckles, shaking his head.

“Fuck, I love you.” Is all he says, lifting a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, “You’re an absolute nerd but I love you. I thought I was the one with terrible jokes, but that…” Maddie pouts when he lifts her off his lap with relative ease, until he’s pushing her back onto the couch, hovering over her.

At least he’s not chewing gum like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded right then. Instead, he’s looking at her as though she’s his entire world, a goofy smile on his face before he nudges his nose to hers and sighs. “Mmm, just want to stay like this for a moment, and then… then I’m going to show you what else goes in dry and comes out wet.”

How he manages to say it with a straight face, Maddie can’t comprehend but she snorts in laughter, delivering a gentle slap to his shoulder when she feels her cheeks heating up, “Asshole.”


	57. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hen walks into Madney's apartment finding out that Maddie is pregnant!

The decision not to tell anyone she was pregnant didn’t come lightly. Maddie knows her brother will be disappointed, but after one scare when she was eleven-weeks gone, already planning on announcing it just a week later, they decided to keep it between the two of them just a bit longer. It was like a little bubble of happiness, small smiles here and there that only meant something to the two of them. The way he’d subtly place his hands on her stomach when they were out, how they’d discuss the future with the three of them.

They both knew it couldn’t be just them forever, especially when, at fourteen weeks she had started to pop. Nothing that couldn’t be hidden by a few baggy tops, but, when it was just the two of them in his apartment, she enjoyed the feeling of complete freedom. At sixteen weeks, they’ve decided it’s time to tell the people they love most, just wanting to enjoy their final day of just the two of them before they go to Buck’s and then Hen’s the next day.

She’s humming to herself as she waits for her toast to pop up, one hand on her slightly growing bump, showing it off in a top that seemed to cling to her stomach in the most beautiful way. She couldn’t wait to show off her growing bump, and not have to worry about covering anything up. Over the sound of the radio, she barely hears the key turning in the lock, followed by the voice of Hen shouting both their names, causing Maddie to turn around.

“S-sorry, I didn’t—Buck told me you were both busy today, I left my—” She picks up her wallet from the side and Maddie knows, that Hen’s already noticed. Judging by the redness in her cheeks, even though it’s not the first time she’s let herself into Chimney’s apartment and walked into something she shouldn’t have.

“Hen?” Maddie is glad Chimney’s confused voice breaks the silence between the two women, Maddie completely frozen in her spot and Hen awkwardly shifts in her spot. “So, cats out the bag, huh?” She doesn’t know how he can sound so casual about the entire thing, they had this entire speech planned and she knows it’s only a day later but Buck is going to kill her if he knows he’s not the first to know.

Still, she finds herself relaxing into her boyfriend’s touch when he wraps an arm around her, a proud hand resting on her stomach as he beams over at his best friend. “We were actually planning on telling you tomorrow, that’s why we invited you to breakfast but, I guess if you’re going to let yourself into the place.”

It still seems as though Hen is between embarrassed and shocked, looking between the two, before she shakes her head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were here and I really needed this and wow-wow… you’re pregnant. At least sixteen weeks by the looks of it, which means a December baby which is perfect because you both love Christmas and I’m rambling, so I’m going to stop and—” The item she came for is quickly forgotten when she grins and practically runs to the happy couple, arms wrapping tightly around both of them.

“This is seriously so much better than that time when I walked in on you two—”

Chimney shrugs, “And yet you still risked it today.” 


	58. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maddie feeds Chimney waffles. NSFW.

“Here comes the airplane…” She’s grinning like an idiot, even though the smile doesn’t reach her eyes and he knows that she’s worried about him. He still can’t bring himself to open his mouth as he looks at her, only a slight pout forming.

“I’m not Amelia,” He mumbles, and she seizes the opportunity to pop the cut-up piece of waffle in his mouth. “Foul play.” He chews anyway, because despite how he’s still trying to calm his heart down from his latest bout of anxiety, he’s absolutely starving. And maybe when his wife suggested feeding him… well, who was he to say no?

One of her hands moves to gently graze her fingers along his cheekbone, before she leans forward to press her lips to his nose. “Love you, baby, another piece?” His nod is only slightly eager this time as he opens his mouth.

It’s probably the first ‘romantic’ thing they ever did for each other, he can barely remember how it happened but how so natural it felt to have her bring some cake to his lips for the first time. It’s been two years but it’s still one of his favourite things, even if eating was the very last thing he had wanted to do when she suggested it in the first place.

“See? Food is good, helping settle that stomach of yours.” He doesn’t want her to know that, despite the fact she’s talking to him like he’s a child, it still soothes him in ways he can’t explain. To have someone look after him, for her to love him and care for him so much that she can calm him down from the edge of an anxiety attack without a moment’s hesitation.

He’s happy to take each forkful she gives him, until she drops the fork and slides down from the bar stool, standing in front of him with a smile on her face that finally causes her eyes to light up. He’s never known love like it, he’s never felt so completely and utterly responsible for another person’s feelings in his entire life but there she is, only happy because she knows he’s safe. “Anything else you want to eat?”

“W-well,” He clears his throat, “The therapist did say distraction is a good technique for anxiety… can you think of anything?”

“I can think of _one_ thing you love more than waffles…” There’s a matching smirk on both their faces, the waffles quickly forgotten when she pulls him up and he finds their bodies pressed tightly together.

“I can definitely think of one thing.” His lips are against her neck, nipping down gently on the skin there when his hands move down to her jeans, “C-could um, maybe next time, maybe you offer this first? Then waffles.”


	59. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chimney sees a self-harm scar on Maddie and asks her about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non descriptive mentions of self-harm

It’s not the first time he’s ran his hands over one of her many scars, but he never usually asks. Just stares at them with a flash of anger, followed by sadness before he presses his lips to her skin and moves on. They’ve been dating for four months, still exploring each other’s bodies, still slightly apprehensive about upsetting the other person just in case. Maddie is sure it didn’t help that the first time he saw the scars littering her body, he teared up just enough to make her burst into tears.

He’s held it back since, perhaps too scared that he’ll bring it all back to the surface once more and she’s grateful for that. Until his fingers move over a long scar that runs across her wrist. It’s not one he’s ever made obvious that he’s noticed before, but right then he seems fascinated with it, and each passing second she can feel the panic start to rise in her chest. “W-what is this from?” He’s hesitant, and looks as though he regrets it the moment the words fall, half-wanting an answer but half-expecting she won’t give one.

“Oh, I must have cut it on glass, I don’t really remember.” The words come out quickly, so much so even she recognises it looks suspicious. Watching as he bites down on his lip, his thumb still grazing over her wrist, tightening his grip only when she moves to pull away.

He seems as though he’s trying to think of the best thing to say, until finally, he moves to lay next to her, his hand still on her arm as he does so. “I know what that is.” Her panicked breathing starts to become more noticeable, and he moves to rest his head on her chest, finally moving his hand only to interlope his fingers with hers. “You don’t have to tell me anything, I don’t need to know anything you’re not comfortable telling me… but I’d never judge you. I could never judge you. So if you ever want to… talk, I’m happy to listen.”

Maddie thinks about his gentle words, relieved when the thumping of her heart seems to calm down just enough for her to feel as though he wasn’t about to witness her have a complete meltdown (again). She wants to ask him how he knows, how he can be so certain but it doesn’t have to be discussed. She supposes it’s how she _knows_ when she’s talking a domestic abuse victim on the other end of the phone, it’s how he _knows_ when someone else is about to have an anxiety attack.

Experience.


	60. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bite me." "If you insist." NSFW

“Bite me.”

Chimney can’t help but smirk as he looks at his stubborn wife, the argument over him eating the last of the Chinese take out they had a few nights prior, quickly forgotten. He can’t resist the urge to step forward, “If you insist.”

She’s quick to protest, her arms folded across her chest, her face flushing and he knows all it’ll take is one touch and she won’t be angry anymore. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

He steps forward again and he notices the way her arms drop and she doesn’t move from her position. The stubborn glare remains, her eyes entirely focusing on him, “Stop looking at me like that! I’m mad at you!”

“I can make you not mad…”

“I really wanted—“ He closes the gap and hushes her, but she tries again, “I’m pregnant, you shouldn’t—“ This time she’s cut off by him gently biting down I her shoulder and she can’t help but let out a moan of his name.

“Are you still mad?” He mumbles, lifting her with ease into the kitchen counter before he spreads her legs apart and bends down to sink his teeth into her inner thigh. Hard enough to make her moan but not enough to leave a mark.

“A-a little.” She throws her head back and he knows she’s trying to hold strong. But really, what did she expect when she came down at two in the morning dressed in nothing but his old LAFD shirt that barely covered anything?

He finds it strange timing that she would so happen to be awake half an hour after his shift ends, ready to start an argument over Chinese food. Really, he’s just giving her what she wants. His hand presses against her already soaked centre and he smirks, “I think someone was waiting for me to come home.”

“N-no, am mad at you.” Her resolve is beyond easy to break, and hes always more than happy to oblige to anything she could want. Especially when she wiggles her hips impatiently.

“Of course you are, baby - why don’t I make it up to you?” He licks his lips, a daring smirk on his face as he edges ever so closer to her and she eagerly nods her head, “Mhhhm, so much making up to do.”


	61. Rebar Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maddie kissing Chimney's rebar scar after a long day.

Maddie’s fingers run through Chimney’s hair, her body on top of his as she rests her chin on his chest, admiring everything about him in that moment. The tension in his body had eased, the frown on his lips replaced by the smallest of smiles when his hand moves to rub her back. 

It wasn’t an easy day, every year it passed and no one spoke of it, but Maddie knew. Six years since rebar. Six years since the accident that could have stolen Chimney from her before she ever got a chance to know him. It terrifies her to think about how different life would have been - how Amelia, Henry or currently unnamed baby number three wouldn’t be here. How she’d never have the chance to know love like she felt for the man beneath her right then. 

The first anniversary had been the hardest, she had known him barely a few weeks at that time, and couldn’t truly comprehend the life changing experience he had gone through. She still made a note of it though, so she would never forget, so she could be there for him more so than usual on that particular day. Each year seemed to only get harder, new things added to the list of things he could have never known if he had died that night. 

Maddie sighs, lifting herself up ever so slightly. so she can straddle him instead, lips moving down to press against his lips and then his nose, before eventually, the tiny scar on his forehead. The one reminder of how fragile life is and how in awe she was every single day at the strength of the man she loves. She litters soft kisses against his forehead, until he laughs, which is all she ever wants when he’s being as quiet as he is. “What are you doing?” 

“Reminding myself how amazing you are.” She replies, a grin on her face when she pulls back just a little. “I know today is hard for you, baby, in good ways and bad ways. But you… we have three children and we’re married and you still astound me every single day. My hero.” Another kiss presses to his forehead, the pink scar being the target once more before she sighs. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” 

“Are you still feeling a little stressed?” 

Slowly, he shakes his head, “No-no, just… a little tired.” 

“Are you sure?” Maddie pouts as she sits up, hands moving down his chest as she bites down on her lip, “Because I know a very good way to relieve stress.” 

It takes him a moment, tired eyes looking at her before they light up with recognition, “Maybe a little stressed…”


End file.
